One Hundred One-Shot Challenge
by Ariana Cala Swan
Summary: One hundred one-shots pertaining to Captain Swan. Submit prompts through PM or reviews!
1. Rules

Welcome to the one hundred chapter one shot challenge! This one is about Captain Swan, but you can do another pairing.

1: Update at least once a week.

2: Each chapter must be one thousand words or more,

3: At least five chapters must be prompted by a friend or reader.

4: It must be on one pairing.

5: Have fun!

Please prompt, follow, and review! Also, follow me on Twitter PrincessJuliaCS

-ACS


	2. The Perfect Wedding

_The Perfect Wedding_

 **It was the perfect proposal.**

 **He asked her on the docks, with the ring he gave her in Camelot, one week after defeating the Lord of the underworld himself.**

 **When they announced their engagement, David almost launched into his overprotective dad speech, but Snow thankfully stopped him by asking when the wedding was. Emma and Killian glanced at each other.**

 **"Um, we haven't thought about it."**

 **"How about September 27?" Killian asked.**

 **"That sounds fine. We can plan it later. For now, I want to celebrate on being engaged to the man I love so much." Emma said, mainly to see how her dad would react. She was not disappointed.**

 **Charming nearly choked on his water much to the amusement of the rest of the table.**

 **"So, the wedding will be at the docks, overlooking the sea at 7:00 P.M. Regina is the maid of honor, and Henry will be your best man. What kind of cake do you want? I was thinking chocolate but...Why are you looking at me like that?" Emma asked, due to Killian's smirk.**

 **"I never thought you would get so involved in the wedding planning."**

 **He said with a smile playing on his face.**

 **"This is our wedding Killian, I want it to be so perfect." Emma sighed.**

 **"Even if it's not, all that matters is at the end of the day, you will be Emma Jones." Killian soothed.**

 **She leaned forward and kissed him softly.**

 **"I've always been partial to strawberry?" Killian admitted.**

 **"Strawberry?!" Emma exclaimed, sitting upright.**

 **Killian blushed faintly.**

 **"Aye, love."**

 **She cupped his cheek with her hand. "Strawberry it is then."**

 **Bridal shopping was a disaster. Emma had too many people with strong opinions. Worst of all, she had hardly gotten three words from Killian. After the eighth dress was shot down, Emma lost it.**

 **"In case anyone cared, I happened to like the second dress. This is MY wedding and MY dress." Emma fled into the dressing room, leaving everyone gaping.**

 **Regina rolled her eyes. "Great, who wants to go confront the Bridezilla?"**

 **"I'll go talk to her." Snow volunteered quickly.**

 **Killian stopped her. "No, I'm going to be her husband, I better get the practice. He gave her a quick smile and she relented.**

 **Killian found her crying on the floor of her dressing room, her dress halfway off. Killian helped her out of the dress and hugged her. "Always the gentleman." She smiled through her tears. "Why didn't you say anything back there?"**

 **Killian fidgeted nervously before speaking. "I don't know anything about weddings. This is all so new. I don't know all the customs here yet. I'm sorry."**

 **He wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "I liked dress number two." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad."**

 **As he fidgeted with his tie for the umpteenth time, he thought about the first time Emma told him those three perfect words, when she gave him half of her heart, and when she happily accepted his proposal. He recalled their first two kisses. The first one so full of need and passion, and the second one so tender and beautiful. He was a villain, and she changed him completely. The princess and the pirate, so full of love for each other that could never be quenched. He felt half of her heart beating through his chest, and love overwhelmed him again.**

 **Emma was freaking out at her house. They had misplaced the rings, and had a thirty minute search party before Henry finally found them under the dresser. Sneezy was allergic to strawberries and last minute chocolate cupcakes were made.**

 **Regina used magic to do her hair and makeup, which she was extremely grateful for. She had a bouquet of red and middlemist roses. She couldn't help twirling a little in her full skirt.**

 **"It's time to walk down the aisle." Regina announced. Emma rode in the carriage her mother absolutely insisted on giving her. The moon over the waves was breathtaking, and she couldn't wait to enjoy it with her husband.**

 **When she stepped out of the carriage, it seemed like time was in slow motion. David led her down the aisle, smiling broadly. Snow had already started pulling the tissues out of her purse, causing Killian to laugh quietly.**

 **Emma was stunningly beautiful. Her dress was the white duplicate of the one she wore in past Enchanted Forest.**

 **"You look amazing."**

 **"You look handsome yourself, Captain." She smirked.**

 **As Archie Hopper began the ceremony, Killian couldn't focus on anything but Emma. When it was time for the vows, he spoke them from his heart. "Emma Swan, when I met you, your walls were miles high. Our love will always prove no matter the realm, not even death can part us. With this ring, I vow to love you, protect you, and care for you, through any trial we face." He slipped his ring onto her finger. "Killian Jones, you broke down my walls, one by one. This ring, and my heart, is a reminder of of true love defeating the most powerful enemies. I vow to love you, protect you, and care for you through any trial we face."**

 **" I know pronounce you husband and wife. Killian, you may now kiss your bride." Archie said.**

 **They kissed and everyone including David smiled.**

 **"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, Mr and Mrs Killian Jones!"**

The reception was wonderful. They stuffed cake in each others faces, and waltzed arm in arm.

Emma Jones had never been so happy. She was a wife, something she only dreamed of for years. Henry was growing up, and she realized she wanted more family. She could barely wait to get to work on that. She laughed so much her face hurt, but couldn't help it. They shared many kisses through the night, and never left sides. Dinner was delicious, and they crammed as much as possible into their stomachs. It was 2:00 AM when everyone left. Regina's magic easily took care of the clean up, and sent an exhausted Emma and Killian home immediately. Henry spent the night at Regina's so they could fully enjoy their honeymoon.


	3. Genetically Perfect

Genetically Perfect

This was the day.

The day my life would be changed. I would be married at sixteen. People in the past used to think that was young. But that was a hundred years ago. Now, the main focus is repopulation. I've lived in the Clardens for five in a half years. The first ten were spent in the Jarlends. You live in four places your whole life, and the only happiness in life is if the Jarlends can find you genetic love. If your genetics are damaged, you are banished to whatever remains of North America. The Jarlends sent scouts to see if they were alive. The scouts didn't survive. As I waited for my soon to be husband, my mind wandered. What would he look like? Would I know him from the Clardens? I hoped not. He might recognize me and remember what I did. I adjusted my pink dress and started reading the contract I would sign, binding me for life. I looked at the man who explained my new life. I was expected to be pregnant in three months. "Mr..?" I asked uncertainly.

"Robert" he responded with a tight smile.

"Right, so the contract states if I'm not pregnant in the required time, I'll be sent to the remnant of North America?" I state, almost shocked, but I chide myself for being so naïve. These are the Jarlends, who only want people to control.

"Indeed, Emma."

I hold a depressed sigh back. I sign my name reluctantly.

You only get one name to avoid confusion, and you don't know who your parents are. No one does.

"Excellent, now please follow me through this door, where you will meet Killian."

I freeze on my way to the door.

Mr. Gold stares at me expectedly. I move robotically through the door where I see the familiar look of dark, tousled hair.

I silently curse my parents for my genetics, and sit across from my future. His blue eyes pierce me. Thankfully, recognition doesn't flicker through, but he does give me that damn charming smile. I greatly suppress the urge to roll my eyes. There will be time for that later. The final step in our "marriage" is to tattoo each others names on our shoulder. It hurt like hell, but Killian didn't seem to mind the pain. They send us to the appointed house, where we will spend the rest of our life.

•*•*•*

When Killian unlocks the door, I rush to the couch and plop down. He comes and sits beside me.

"It's good to see my wife is so good looking."

This time Emma does roll her eyes. "You aren't so bad yourself, Killian."

He raised his eyebrow at her and smirked. "Great," Emma thought. "Now I've increased his ego."

He walks over to a drawer and takes out a ring and presents it to me. I look at him, shock evident on my face. "Where in hell did you find this?"

"I made it." He says, and scratches behind his ear, a blush creeping onto his face.

I lean up and kiss him on the cheek. I mean, I have to have a freaking kid with this guy. I can try to be nice. He looks slightly surprised, but covers it well.

"I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed. Will you join me?" I ask.

" Aye, I'll be right up."

I'm taken aback by his sudden lack of innuendo. I climb the stairs and fall into a deep sleep immediately.

•*•*•*

Pregnant.

It's been two months.

I shouldn't be surprised, but I still can't imagine myself as a mother. If it was my choice, I'd be 60 and still single. But it's the number one rule in Jarlend. Killian is working in computers, and I haven't told him yet. I don't expect him to be excited, but he is. He hugs me, and I am pleasantly surprised. I can't take it anymore. I have to tell him what happened in the Clardens. "There is something else." I say hesitantly. I see the worry on his face. "Two years ago, I met this guy named Neal. We illegally had sex, and I got pregnant." I pause as he registers the news. I see surprise, anger, and confusion.

"How is it possible? Where is he? And what became of the child?" He asks me.

"I had him early, and they sent him away before I met him. All I know is what his name is."

"And what is that?" He asks softly.

"His name is Henry."

•*•*•*

As I progress through my pregnancy, I become weaker and weaker. The doctors say it's normal, but that doesn't stop me and Killian worrying. Thanks to modern medicine, the labor will be relatively painless once I arrive at the hospital. At the Clardens, I spent most of my time at the crumbling library. I had the opportunity to share many sights into the past with Killian.

I am making breakfast for us when I feel lightheaded and more tired than usual. Killian looks at me with concern all over his face. I roll my eyes, and try to contain a smile.

"I'm not going to fall over and die you know." I wink playfully.

"Aye, but I must take extra precautions to insure our little one stays safe."

He smiles at my swollen stomach and I feel something I haven't felt in my life. Love.

•*•*•*

We are sitting cozily by a man-made fire reading,when I feel a very sharp pain. I grimace and avoid Killian's watchful eyes. I pretend to read my book, and try to divert my eyes from my staring at my belly. The pain comes back eleven minutes later. In an hour, it's every six minutes.

"Killian?" I say timidly.

"Yes love?" He answers, without looking up from his book.

"Um, I think it's time."

The way he bolts out of his chair is so ridiculous I can't help myself to keep from laughing. He scowls indignantly an carries me out the door, and all but runs to the nearest hospital.

•*•*•*

"Congratulations, Emma and Killian, it's a baby girl!" The doctor says before handing her to me.

"What are we going to name her?" I ask Killian softly.

"What about Lillian?" He says while tilting his head to the side.

I cry softly. "Hello Lilian! Welcome to the world."

•*•*•*

"She will be taken away tomorrow." The official says as he leaves our doorstep.

I nod numbly and look at her toys scattered around the house. After tomorrow, I will probably never see her again. Killian will be all I have left, until the government forces us to get pregnant again. I cry until Lillian starts crying to be taken out of her room to play. She's only four and a half. Saying goodbye is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done.

•*•*•*

There is a knock on the door. Killian and I look at each other with intense sadness in our eyes.

Killian picks Lillian up and kisses her nose. She is such a daddy's girl. We open the door and the officer roughly picks her up and swears. Killian looks at him, and punches him in the nose. Blood pours out and Lillian starts to scream. Killian grabs her, kicks the officer and slams the door and locks it. "We are not going to let them take her." He says, clenching his jaw. "We are going to fight for her." I nod firmly. "Ok, but before we do anything..." I trail off and glance at his lips. He seems to understand, and I kiss him gently. It immediately dives into a more passionate kiss. He's waited so long for this. He threads his fingers through my hair and deepens the kiss. When we break away, he leans his forehead on mine and I say " I love you." He stares deeply into my eyes. "I love you too."

•*•*•*


End file.
